Asuka Zala
by Anubis eye
Summary: If I was told making new friends at collage would cause me to jump dimensions, and I had to help this other world, than I would NEVER EVER make new friends at collage. But the Naruto world is nice except the part when I had to absorb this unknown thing called "Chakra" and to make things worse, I am living life with a whole new set of rules and in the body of a 12 year old I was 22.
1. Chapter 1: Its a joke right

_Main oc: Asuka Zala is a female of the age of 12 she was originally 22 bit due to circumstances she turns into a twelve year old, has light brown hair with blue and green eyes the color of the sea tropical waters ( like sea water by the Caribbean islands), her hair style is her hair u with a clip in the back with a braid going over the top of the head, and her bangs frame her face like the picture above._

_Oc: Amy she is also 22 but turns in a 15 year old has onyx eyes with black hair that she keeps in a pony tail._

_Oc: Rein has blond hair with green eyes she is 22 but turns in a 19 year old._

_Oc: Lucas has dark brown hair with blue eyes and he is 23 but turns in a 16 year old._

_Oc: Connor has dirty blond hair with dark green eyes 22 but turns into a 13 year old._

_Oc: Daniel has Brown hair with red eyes 22 and stays 22 will stay on earth._

I was walking home when I got a text on my phone that said "**Go to the botanical gardens at 7:32 … From: Daniel"**, Daniel was one of the new kids at collage that is my newest friend and right now the time is 7:11. I make my way to the botanical gardens and I see four of my other friends Rein, Amy, Lucas, and Connor with Daniel. I am confused so I walk up to them and I ask Daniel "What are we doing here, I have to study for a test for tomorrow in medical."

"I don't know Daniel just texted us to come here, and he won't tell any of us anything until we all gathered" said Amy while staring at Daniel.

He fake laughs and then scratches the back of his head then gets serious, he then says "This will take a while so please sit." We all sit then he paces and mummers "Five more minutes" he takes a deep breath and then says "I don't originate on earth" … Connor breaks out laughing breaking the awkward silence and then says "Nice one Daniel you said it so seriously I almost believed you."

Daniel looks straight at Connor and said "It wasn't a joke" then the silence begins again when Rein asks "Then where did you originate." Daniel then smiles as remembering something from a long time ago then begins to speak again "In my world there are ninja-"

"Ninja really you got to be kidding me" that was Lucas, and Amy nodded her head in agreement.

Then I spoke "Why don't we wait until he finishes his story before asking questions." Everyone agrees with my plan and Daniel gives me a small smile until he continues.

_He explains the Naruto world; I am too lazy to explain it all._

Then when Daniel finishes I ask "How does this relate to us?" He then smiles "Well you see our worlds one time could cross into one another and that has how this world learned about ninja in its history, but then both leaders of each world knew this was disrupting the fate of each world or dimension, and closed the portal. But before they did they made an alliance that five guardians will go to each world. Because back then there were only five continents on each world so it consists of five people from each world to help and protect that world. I am one of the five guardians and had the privilege to choose five guardians to protect my world."

Rein than looks thoughtful when she said "You want us to protect your world" Daniel than shakes his head. Then we are all quite when a blue swirl appeared and we all stared at it. Connor and Amy went to look at it and dragged me with them I then slipped and fell in and the last thing I hear is "Good luck" when I black out.


	2. Chapter 2: What do I do?

Well this is my first time writing took me a while to figure out everything. Also I do not own naruto.

I woke up to the small breeze that was brushing my face gently like warm water encasing my face without the suffocating part. When I opened my eyes I sat up and saw I was in the middle of a green meadow, it was dark out except for the white light that encased everything with a glow but lit up nothing, the moon. I stared at it for a while it was a full moon tonight then I started feeling uncomfortable. That feeling started to hurt like pinch than punch until it felt like my whole being was on fire than freezing. I am pretty sure I screamed put I wasn't sure it hurt a lot and for a moment I actually thought why not just die that would make the pain go away. I wasn't sure I never died before then I started to think about my day, going to college, eating with my friends, more school then learning about the test the next day, going home getting the odd text message from Daniel, him explaining his origins … his origins and where am I.

Now that the pain went away it's like my senses were increased and more accurate and then I looked better at my surroundings there were trees bigger than lots of buildings at home and I had an odd feeling I wasn't home. Then it clicked what if Daniels story was true, then I felt like throwing a fit like a child and I did just that. Then I noticed that my body was smaller and my clothes were big on me. Then I felt extremely exhausted and then I felt dizzy and my vision was fading then I heard a snap like a branch. I turned and saw a black figure and I was about to scream but then I totally blacked out.

I was floating in… nothing it wasn't a particular color, shape, or size than I saw a woman with gray hair and lots of wrinkles with chocolate brown eyes that looked happy yet wise. I looked at her and then she started speaking "So you're the next guardian to take my place."

"No, I don't want to be a guardian it seems like more than it's worth." I told her that true fully even though I didn't even know what the job was. She than started laughing and I looked at her oddly. She wiped a tear away for laughing so hard and then she said "You are very blunt little girl" and then she raised her eyebrows.

I nodded and then I asked her my question "What exactly is a guardian?"

"A guardian is there to just watch and intervene to try to make fate a little nicer to the people here, but otherwise you just try to make a new life in this world."

"Anything else I need to know incase I am stuck here?" I did not want to stay here period. I want to go home, but if I have to stay here I might as well know everything I need to know. That doesn't mean I will act on what she tells me but knowledge can be one of the greatest powers out there.

"Oh I almost forgot we need to discuss your power."

"Ok, go ahead." Outside I was calm but inside I was skeptical, I mean what kind of power I heard Daniels explanation if that is even his true name, but I don't quite understand it. He explained it in four minutes and I don't think that's enough time to explain a whole new world.

"Your power is going to be greater than an average because you come from a different world, this power is called Chakra. You will absorb it from your surroundings because everything in this world has chakra you will die without it. But you could have chakra as big as a tailed beast or as small as a newborn child because you can get chakra from your surroundings so unlimited chakra. But since you are a guardian you could have an extra power like a seer or other abilities they are limited because you are to try to make this world as peaceful as you can. Any Questions?" she tilted here head at this and then I felt like I had to raise my hand although we are the only people here.

"Yes" she said.

"Well what is chakra- a tailed beast- and how am I supposed to fit in this world- will I see you?" I guess I sort of gun fired multiple of those questions but I am scared I never been here, I didn't even grow up here and she was the only person I knew, and I still didn't know her. She was like a grandmother from her aura and I didn't even know her name, I only she was a guardian like me and was old by her gray hair and wrinkles.

She smiled at me and then she said "Chakra is the resulting form of energy produced when physical and spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. Then to use it, hand seals are performed. This allows the user to expel it out of the body in the form of an attack, and requires different hand seals for different attacks. As for tailed beasts, they are living forms of chakra and are sometimes referred as chakra monsters because they have such immense reserves of especially strong chakra that far outmatches most people. Lots of people fear them and each have different number of tails from one to nine and different personalities. They are normally sealed inside a person who is called the jinchuriki. As for how you live in this world is up to you think of it as a new begging, and no you will not see me again unless its inside your mind. We will only meet a few more times, and it's time for you to wake up."

"Wait, I still have more questions!" I yelled.

The woman started getting foggy and then I heard her say "All in due time will you understand, be patient."

I woke up to the smell of a room that is to clean to be considered normal; I can smell the cleaning chemicals. The room was also white and then I heard the sound of machines beeping and I saw I had an I.V. in my arm and came to the conclusion that I was in a hospital. I hate hospitals all bad news I know of came from a hospital, but where exactly am I.


End file.
